fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 75
Dream of a Butterfly is the 75th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Loke is back at Fairy Tail and reveals to Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza that he is a Celestial Spirit and to reward Lucy for her help, he gives her tickets to a luxurious resort. At the resort, Team Natsu is having a great time on the beach. Back in her room, Erza falls asleep saying that she had a great day. When sleeping, she has flashbacks about her past and the torture she endured. Lucy comes to tell her to come to the casino. There, Natsu is angry that he is losing while Gray meets Juvia, a member of the disbanded Phantom Lord Guild. Suddenly they are assaulted by strangers. Erza, who is winning at her game, meets a strange dealer and recognizes the dealer as Shô, in astonishment. Summary Back at the guild, Natsu, Gray and Happy learn of Loke's true nature, that he is actually the Spirit Leo, the Lion. Happy is impressed by Loke, claiming that he is a "grown up cat". Loke then carries Lucy off in his arms, saying that they should start to discuss plans about their future. Natsu comments that he wants a Dragon as a Stellar Spirit to practice his Dragon Slayer Magic. Before going home, Loke gives the group tickets to a resort and promises Lucy that he will show up every time she needs him. Erza then appears in a swimming suit with her cart of packed bags, claiming that she is ready to go and berating them for being so slow. Natsu and his friends are enjoying the vacation at the resort. Later, Erza is sun-bathing on the balcony of her room, thinking that the day really was fun, before falling asleep. In her dreams she sees a place known as the Tower of Heaven, and has a short flashback of all the pain she as a slave went through there. She wakes up agitated, and requips into her armor, concluding that she feels more at ease this way. Lucy then comes and calls her downstairs to the casino, saying that the guys are already playing. Erza changes herself in a beautiful dress and goes with Lucy. In the game room, Natsu is playing and losing, and Gray meets Juvia. While Natsu is shouting at the game he lost, Wally—in a dandy style—talks to him, restrains him, and points his gun at him. Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray talk about Phantom Lord being disbanded and Juvia wanting to join Fairy Tail. Suddenly, they are attacked from behind by Simon. In the meantime, Erza and Lucy are playing cards, and Erza is winning. The dealer changes and Shô leaves her a message with his cards: "D.E.A.T.H"; Erza recognizes the dealer and is astonished. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** |Za Naito}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Weapons used *Whip Items used *Magic cards Navigation